Presents
by ladyofeverything
Summary: Cora's gift for Robert is not something that can be wrapped and put under a tree. **Cobert Holiday Exchange**


_Disclaimer: Not my characters. Just paying homage to a show I didn't write._

_A/N: I've marked this M but it's really not very explicit at all so I could probably have gotten away with a milder rating. Just pointing that out so no one gets their hopes up for filthy smut. ;) Nevertheless, I wish you all a very Cobert Christmas!_

* * *

Cora tried her best to keep a straight face as she watched her husband turn over the little wooden object that had emerged from the gift she had handed to him.

"It's a paper weight," she said, judging by his confused expression that an explanation was needed.

"Ahh," Robert said, turning the object over one more time. "It's very…" he seemed to be at a loss for what to say, "….practical," he finally settled on a word, looking up at his wife with a forced smile as his eyes darted to the beautiful new diamond necklace Cora had already modelled around her neck.

She had to stifle a laugh.

"You do not like it?" she asked in all seriousness.

"Oh, no, no," Robert said quickly, picking up the poor paper weight again. "It will be very useful in the library," he assured her with a puppyish smile. This time Cora had to look away to hide her own amusement before she could continue. Her eyes caught Rosamund's who seemed to have been observing her brother and sister-in-law from a distance, and the two women shared a grin.

"I am so glad you like it, darling," Cora finally said, composing herself. "I saw it in the bookshop and immediately thought of you."

A muffled sound of laughter came from Rosamund's direction but Cora ignored it. Taking pity on Robert, who still was doing his best to look delighted, she extended her hand towards him and allowed her fingers to briefly brush on his cheek despite the fact that they were still surrounded by company.

"I do have another present as well," she leaned in to whisper. "But I'm afraid I left in my bedroom."

The change of expression on Robert's face was immediate, ranging from a fraction of a second of confusion to the understanding that slowly began to dawn on him, and finally settling on a grin that almost would give away the inappropriate nature of Cora's words to the entire room of people. Luckily, they were all far too occupied with their own presents.

"Robert," she hissed, her cheeks colouring. "Not yet."

* * *

The rest of the evening Robert and Cora spent sitting as close to each other as propriety would allow, stealing fleeting touches and glances whenever they could until eventually, one by one, the guests began to leave.

"Good God," Robert sighed when finally even Rosamund had retired upstairs. "I thought this evening would never end."

Cora raised an eyebrow. "I was hoping it wouldn't be quite over yet," she said coyly.

Robert, who had stood up to bid his sister good night, looked down at his wife as a grin began forming on his lips.

"You know what I meant," he gently scolded her, pulling Cora to her feet and bringing her hands to his lips as he gave her a meaningful look. "The only reason I could not wait for the evening to be over is because I've been looking forward to the night to begin."

"Oh, is that so?" Cora smiled, enjoying the touch of her husband's hands as he had begun playing with the fabric of her dress, almost as if he was already contemplating the best way of removing it. "I'm glad to hear that because I was serious about the other present."

This time Robert chuckled. "I was wondering for a moment what I had done to upset you when I opened the first present."

"I could see that you were," Cora grinned. The kiss she planted on his lips was a light one but contained a promise of so much more.

* * *

"I wouldn't mind doing this more often," Robert mused as his fingers brushed through Cora's long, luxurious curls. It was the one night of the year that all servants had been given a free pass. Even O'Brien and Bates had already been dismissed and his Lordship and her Ladyship were left to help themselves, or each other, to bed. A ritual they both had come to cherish.

"O'Brien might mind," Cora grinned, watching through the mirror with an amused expression as Robert tried his best to untie her locks. "She will complain about the mess you make."

"The state of your hair will be the least of her concerns come morning," Robert murmured, pushing aside the fabric of her dress as he pressed a lingering kiss on Cora's shoulder. When he straightened himself again, his eyes caught the sight of Cora through the mirror - her dark hair falling down her shoulders as her eyes danced with mischief - and he let out a breath, as captivated by the sight of her now as he had been on their wedding night over 30 years ago. Perhaps even more so, as he had not loved the woman before him then as he did now.

"Robert?" Cora inquired when he remained silent, instinctively starting to cover herself as his eyes rested on what she knew to be her aging features.

"Just admiring you, darling," he said with an assuring smile, pressing another kiss on the top of her head before continuing to free her hair from all the pins that had kept it in place earlier. "You look so beautiful."

* * *

His tails were the first to go.

"Give my apologies to Mr. Bates in the morning," Cora said as she let the garment fall on the floor, her tone suggesting she wasn't really all that sorry for the mess they were creating.

"I'll be sure to do that," Robert replied as he moved in on his wife to help her out of her dress. Her gloves he had already pulled off earlier, the pair of them now lying in a heap somewhere near the door. His lips found hers as his fingers tried to find the clasps or buttons or whatever it was that held the piece together, but he was having a difficult time solving the puzzle. He knew little of female fashion and could only feel grateful that at least he would not have to tackle a corset anymore. Those things had tested his patience on several occasions in the years past.

"Just pull it over my head," Cora murmured impatiently as she lifted her arms, and Robert obeyed, his lips breaking from her skin for long enough to carry out the task.

"This is easier than I remembered," he mused as his hands returned to her slim waist, now separated from the skin only by a thin layer of undergarments.

"Times change." Cora smiled teasingly.

"But some things remain the same," Robert replied, pausing to search her eyes as he felt a moment of insecurity washing over him. It had been a while since they had expressed their love for one another.

She met his gaze with unfaltering tenderness and warmth, and he let out sigh of relief.

"Cora," he whispered, as if the name itself was a term of endearment.

"Shh," she silenced him with her lips.

* * *

The servants would not thank them in the morning. His white shirt was missing several buttons. Her underskirt was ripped.

All the various pieces of clothing laid discarded on the floor, except for the ones that had by some chance managed to land on a chair or another surface. The mystery of his lordship's cufflinks under her ladyship's bed would undoubtedly also cause whispers downstairs in the days to come.

"I hope you liked your present," Cora whispered as she returned to his side, cuddling next to him as he looked at her with a sated grin playing on his lips, his breath still short and his heart still racing.

"As soon as I can, I will show you just how much," he chuckled, rolling her on top of him and pulling her down for a kiss. "But I'm not as young as I once was," he continued with a hint of regret.

"I don't mind," she softly spoke the only words he really needed to hear. As she shifted slightly on top of him, he could already feel a stirring starting anew below his abdomen. Moreover, he knew she could feel it too as her expression soon changed from one of gentle understanding to teasing playfulness.

"Perhaps this won't take all night after all," he grinned as he ran his hands from her waist to her breasts, cupping them appreciatively.

"Oh I think it will," she replied with a naughty grin, letting out a little squeak as he squeezed her. He chuckled, rolling her over again, this time to let her lie on her back.

"You have a lot of faith in my old body," he said, teasing her jaw line with a series of kisses.

"I always have faith in you," she moaned, tilting her head to allow him better access to the skin of her neck.

* * *

"Happy Christmas, darling," Robert whispered, feeling as thoroughly exhausted as he felt happy and fulfilled. "And thank you for the present."

Her lids had already closed but she opened her eyes again at the sound of his voice. As the moonlight illuminated her face, she looked beautiful and radiant next to him, as if all the years they had spent together had never touched her features.

Or perhaps it was the love he felt for her that made her appear forever unchanged in his eyes.

"You look so beautiful," he breathed, pressing one more kiss on her half open lips.

She only smiled, squeezing his hand beneath the covers.

He had almost drifted off to sleep when she cuddled closer and sighed an almost inaudible "I love you," into his chest.

"I love you too," he whispered, closing his arm protectively around her. "So very much."


End file.
